Tan didficil era
by Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari
Summary: Por un "pequeño" error que cometio Kurama, Hiei no quiere hablarle, pero en un momento cambia de opinion al verlo dormir y ¿hablar? descubre lo que tanto temía...
1. Introducción

No es tan difícil o si?  
  
Hiei espiaba a kurama por la ventana como un niño con la tele tan entretenido, y tan desprevenido, de pronto ve que kurama se levanta de su cama y va hacia la ventana.  
  
-por que no entras?  
  
-(se a percatado de mi presencia tan rápido?)Pensó hiei mientras se empezaba a asustar un poco.  
  
-Hiei?  
  
Hiei tardo un poco en entender que kurama estaba ablando y caminando dormido, pero lo que no entendía era porque decía su nombre.  
  
-puedes confiar en mi como yo se que puedo confiar en ti, pero dime que es lo que te preocupa Hiei?.  
  
Hiei no entendía lo que quería decir kurama, pero quiso entrar a su cuarto para ver si, si estaba dormido y no tomándole el pelo.  
  
-kurama?  
  
-no mientas se que algo te pasa no me puedes mentir hiei lo se, lo intentas pero no puedes, no te dije que podías contar conmigo.  
  
-(que estaré diciendo en su sueño para que habla así de serio conmigo?)  
  
-kurama me oyes?  
  
-Hiei, si no se lo dices no lo sabrá nunca esa persona-dijo kurama dejando escapar una lagrima.  
  
-kurama despierta-dijo suavemente pero confundido  
  
-se que esa persona es muy especial para ti como...  
  
-DESPIERTA!  
  
Kurama se despertó de golpe con el grito de hiei, un poco asustado todavía se va levantando poco a poco y no logra ver a hiei por la capa negra.  
  
-mmm...quien es?  
  
-no te hagas kurama, no te hagas el inocente conmigo  
  
-hiei? Como de que no me haga el inocente contigo?  
  
-no creerás que no te oí hablando? Y que era lo que no me dijiste?  
  
-Nada importante solo algo que tenia que gritar-dijo kurama un poco nervioso  
  
-no te creo se ve en tus ojos que me mientes.  
  
-si lo miento es por una razón  
  
-no que yo podía confiar en ti?  
  
-eee...no molestes y sal de aquí!  
  
-me estas echando!  
  
-hiei son las 4 de la mañana y tengo escuela no tengo tiempo para responder preguntas sobre "mis" sueños lo cual no te incumben.  
  
-no me incumben pues entonces porque solo decías mi nombre?  
  
-no lo hagas mas difícil hiei-dijo viendo al piso  
  
-de acuerdo, pero no pidas que vuelva!-dijo hiei con frialdad  
  
-no...pero no te puedes ir, no me...no nos puedes dejar  
  
-quien dijo que dejaría a los demás, solo te dejare a ti  
  
La cara de kurama se puso pálida por un solo error lo iba a perder iba a perder a hiei y talvez no lo volvería a ver.  
  
-que puedo hacer para que no te vallas?  
  
-simple solo dime, que me querías decir?  
  
-NO! NO PUEDO!-dijo gritando  
  
-yo tampoco puedo quedarme-al terminar salto por la ventana dejando a kurama con la boca abierta por la respuesta de hiei.  
  
-hiei...  
  
A la mañana siguiente kurama se preparo para ir a la escuela, con la duda de las palabras d hiei " yo tampoco puedo quedarme" esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de kurama, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera hiei.  
  
-porque? Porque no le dije- decía caminando cuando se encontró con Yuske  
  
-hola kurama-dijo el chico con una sonrisa  
  
-hola Yuske-no pudo evitar decirlo con un tono deprimido.  
  
-que te pasa kurama?  
  
-no nada importante...nada importante  
  
-bueno  
  
Al entrar al salón de clases kurama vio en la ventana un tipo de trapo negro y pensó que podria ser la capa de hiei y fue a ver pero solo ere un pedaso de tela que se atoro.  
  
-hiei...porque fui tan estupido y no te lo dije-dijo sosteniendo el pedaso de tela con su mano izquierda.  
  
Al momento que se sentó vio como el maestro iba entrando.  
  
-muy bien vamos a empezar  
  
-saquen sus libros de historia  
  
-he dicho que saque los libros de historia joven kurama!-  
  
-lo siento, profesor no lo oí  
  
-que no se repita.  
  
Kurama se la pasó pensando en hiei, no puso atención a nada de lo que dijo el profesor ni nadie mas solo escuchaba las últimas palabras de hiei en su cabeza una y otra vez.  
  
-muy bien que pasen feliz fin de semana-dijo el profesor  
  
-kurama-dijo yusque  
  
-que pasa  
  
-koenma llamo tenemos otra misión  
  
-no tengo intenciones de ir-  
  
-por que? Tú y hiei son los que mejor pelean  
  
-ERAMOS! Por favor no vuelvas a decir su nombre  
  
-OK  
  
-(Yo tampoco puedo quedarme... Yo tampoco puedo quedarme... Yo tampoco puedo quedarme...) tan difícil era decirlo  
  
-decir que  
  
-nada...nada...  
  
Kurama al llegar a su casa noto que la ventana estaba abierta pero no se quiso hacer ilusiones, solo se quito los zapatos y se durmió en la cama.  
  
-Tan difícil era... Tan difícil era... Tan difícil era... Tan difícil era...  
  
Al pasar unos cuantos minutos kurama se durmió y no noto que hiei había entrado as u habitación desde hace rato.  
  
-kurama...  
  
De repente kurama empezó a gritar en sueños  
  
-NO, No te vayas que aria yo si te fueras.  
  
-Tú dímelo  
  
-eres la persona mas importante para mi...  
  
-entonces dime quien soy  
  
-tú eres hiei mi amigo de dulce corazón  
  
-no yo no soy así como crees  
  
-no estoy hablando de tu exterior si no de tu interior.  
  
-como puedes creer que me conoces?  
  
-porque te a...  
  
-me que?  
  
-antes quiero que sepas que nunca te e guardado secreto alguno mas que hasta ahora ya que ni yo mismo lo sabia al parecer lo guardaba en lo mas profundo de mi.  
  
-y que es?  
  
Espero que les aya gustado el fic Y espero que me manden sus opiniones y sugerencias a mi correo  
  
! 


	2. Tan dificil era

Tan difícil era  
  
-bien dime que era?  
  
-que yo te a...  
  
De repente kurama empezó abrir los ojos  
  
-kurama...  
  
-SAL DE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!  
  
-pero yo no estoy aquí....-hiei le quería hacerle creer a kurama que seguía soñando.  
  
-no estas aquí?  
  
-si...no te as ido  
  
-es verdad (hiei se fue)  
  
-pero me lo puedes contar?  
  
-se que por no menos tú no te iras...  
  
-nunca me ire...el volverá.  
  
-bueno yo...  
  
-dímelo ahora que puedes kurama...  
  
-de acuerdo...  
  
-y bien  
  
-como te había dicho yo no te e guardado ningún secreto hasta ahora, porque ni yo mismo lo sabia, me e dado cuenta con el tiempo, como mi corazón late fuerte al verte y como se me traban las palabras a tú lado en resumen TE AMO...  
  
-que? °0°  
  
-Suichi baja a desayunar!-dijo su mamá  
  
-que? Pero si...  
  
Hiei ya se había ido por la ventana, kurama no sabia bien como pero sabia que eso no era un sueño y que hiei se estaba ahí.  
  
En ese mismo día, hiei se la paso en el bosque no podía pensar, no podía pelear, en resumen no dejaba de pensar en las ultimas palabras de kurama, el TE AMO retumbaba en sus oídos mas que una bomba, y una voz que le decía.  
  
-TONTO! Por eso te miraba así-decía la conciencia de hiei  
  
-pero como iba a dar cuenta  
  
-ERES TONTO O TE HACES TE LO DEMOSTRO!  
  
-pero... lo conozco casi de toda mi vida y casi siempre actuaba así  
  
-NO NOTARIAS MIL HERIDAS EN EL NI AUNQUE TE LO DIJERA!  
  
-vete al carajo!  
  
-SI NO VIENES...CON GUSTO  
  
-mierda! Que are  
  
-bueno, empieza por que hacías en mi cuarto  
  
Hiei no se havia dado cuento kurama estaba a su lado como si nada!  
  
-eee-hiei reacciono corriendo pero para su desgracia kurama lo siguió  
  
-no que no te quedarías!  
  
-déjame en paz!  
  
-no hasta que me digas  
  
-vete al carajo kurama!  
  
En ese momento kurama se detuvo en el medio del bosque, no podía creer lo que su oídos habían escuchado.  
  
-no lo puedo creer hiei!  
  
-que, podías oír que se lo dijera a los demás pero no a ti!  
  
-yo que fui tú amigo!  
  
-disculpa nos encontramos eso era todo!  
  
-as llegado muy bajo hiei!  
  
-quieres vengarte ven por mi!  
  
Los dos alistaron y se pedieron en el profundo bosque.  
  
-me las pagaras hiei!  
  
-no entiendes déjame en paz  
  
-no lo are!  
  
De un movimiento repentino kurama acorralo a hiei con su látigo lo tenia del cuello.  
  
-discúlpate!  
  
-no lo are, si quieres puedes matarme ya que no paleare contigo kurama!  
  
-a...pero que pasaría si de repente yukina desapareciera...  
  
Los ojos de hiei se tornaron rojos como fuego mas de lo que ya estaban, enloqueció completamente, rompió lentamente el látigo, salto encima de kurama saco su katana y dijo.  
  
-NUNCA TE METAS CON MI HERMANA IMBECIL, O SI NO BENDRE YO MISMO A MATARTE KURAMA!  
  
-pero hiei...  
  
-TE LO ADVIERTO!  
  
-yo solo...  
  
Hiei que estaba encima de kurama con la espada cerca del cuello de kurama, suspiro y se fue levantando poco a poco.  
  
-que digo jamás seré capaz de matarte ni por mi propia hermana.  
  
-lo lamento  
  
-ya no tiene caso  
  
-hiei...  
  
Lo lamento no te quise hacer daño kurama...  
  
-No me hiciste nada, fue mi culpa  
  
De repente un demonio lobo quiere atacar a kurama que estaba en el piso.  
  
-ah  
  
-kurama!  
  
Hiei salto antes que el demonio lobo, tomo a kurama de los hombros y se puso como escudo, el demonio le causo una gran herida a hiei que casi no podía hablar.  
  
-lo lamento-fue lo que alcanzo a decir  
  
El demonio se fue asustado ya que pudo sentir el poder de hiei.  
  
-hiei?-pregunto asustado  
  
Pero para la desgracia de kurama hiei no respondía a sus palabras.  
  
Hiei estaba inconsciente al daño que el demonio le causo, kurama tomo a hiei y lo cargo en su espalda hasta su casa, delicadamente lo coloco en su cama, le quito la camiseta y fue por unas medicinas para curarle. Al momento que kurama llego a la habitación hiei fue abriendo los ojos lentamente para lo que primero que vería fuera el rostro de kurama.  
  
-hiei...  
  
-que paso? Que ago aquí? Donde esta mi camisa?  
  
-no te acuerdas?  
  
-eh quien eres  
  
-jajá jajá muy gracioso  
  
-no neta donde estoy?  
  
-en mi cuarto hiei, no te muevas  
  
Kurama se acerco a hiei que estaba sentado en la cama, tomo su mano y con un algodón la empezó a frotar.  
  
*(H)*  
  
No sabia lo que kurama me estaba haciendo pero...me sentía seguro con el.  
  
Su mano transmitía un calor a la mía, no se sentía raro ni feo se sentía bien, podía ver como estaba preocupado por mi, su rostro mostraba una mirada de temor, pero me sentía mal por haberle dicho eso en la batalla, y aunque no tenga aun muchas fuerzas le pediré perdón.  
  
Con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas me senté me acerque a kurama puse mi cabeza en su hombro. 


	3. La derrota

La derrota  
  
Al parecer a kurama le sorprendió que yo hiciera eso ya que ni yo mismo me lo esperaba, fue una reacción al momento en el que nos encontrábamos.  
  
-hiei?  
  
-lo hice por la verdad...-hiei decía en sueños  
  
-cual verdad?  
  
-la tuya-al parecer el juego de hiei se volvió en su contra.  
  
-En ese mismo instante hiei dio n ronroneo y se acerco más a kurama poniéndolo nervioso.  
  
-hiei?  
  
Pero hiei dormía como un bebé en los brazos de su madre.  
  
-estas bien?  
  
-Hiei dormía  
  
Kurama dejo a hiei en su cama y lo tapo  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
A la mañana siguiente hiei despertó en los brazos de kurama al principio intento encontrar una manera de escapar sin despertarlo, pero luego sintió un calor que invadía su cuerpo.  
  
-hiei ya estas despierto?  
  
- s-si  
  
-que te ocurre?  
  
-n-nada  
  
-no mientas  
  
-descúbrelo por ti mismo!-dijo señalando los brazos de kurama que lo rodeaban  
  
-perdón °///°  
  
-creo que te dejaste llevar por lo que dijiste en sueños -_-:dijo solo sarcásticamente  
  
-QUE! HIEI! VOLVISTE A HACERLO!  
  
-no no-dijo escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas.  
  
-Suichi que pasa!  
  
De repente la mamá de kurama subió Kurama aventó a hiei de la cama al piso y le tiro almohadas.  
  
-que pasó?  
  
-nada  
  
-bueno baja a desayunar  
  
-°-°  
  
Detrás de kurama salio Hiei con su katana en mano, su alrededor brillaba color negros y sus ojos estaban apunto de estallar.  
  
-KURAMA!-hiei dejo caer su katana en la almohada y la destrozo.  
  
-que te pasa *_*U  
  
-Hiei persiguió a kurama por todo el cuarto hasta dejarlo en un rincón.  
  
-era necesario hiei!  
  
-no te lo perdono!  
  
-Perdona!  
  
De la nada hiei se desmayo en kurama justamente como se durmió  
  
Vio como de la espalda de hiei cayo una flecha, con una carta atada a ella. 


	4. La carta y lo más preciado

La carta  
  
Con cuidado kurama levanto a hiei intentando no hacerle daño. Quito la flecha de su espalda que al parecer tenia un hechizó que controlaba a hiei.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Youko Kurama  
  
Suponíamos que el gran Youko Kurama havia reencarnado pero no como un human, pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que no eres un humano ordinario, no, eres uno diferente tú eres superior, aunque los integrantes de tú equipo no lo crean.  
  
Usted merece un mejor equipo que el equipo"hurameshi"el nombre lo dice todo no caiga como los tontos humanos, y no sea como el yuokai hiei se negó a nuestra invitación y tuvimos que mandar a un sirviente lobo para que matara lo que más ama  
  
Pero ese tonto no lo logro.  
  
Pero si tú te niegas esta vez no fallara!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= Kurama recordó que en aquella batalla que habían tenido hiei y el, un lobo intento atacarlo, y pensó "lo que más ama" hiei le havia protegido de un lobo el cual mando ese equipo entonces Kurama era lo que más amaba hiei? 


	5. El reto

El reto  
  
Kurama se a dado cuenta de que el es lo que mas ama hiei pero no sabe que los que le mandaron esa carta hablaban en serio cuando dijeron que matarían lo que aman en este mundo porque empezaran a asechar a hiei día y noche.  
  
-Hiei neta no te preocupa lo que esos tipos puedan hacer?  
  
-sabes no me importa ni un comino...  
  
-como puedes decir eso dicen que mataran lo que más amamos en este mundo...  
  
-Ya salve a quien mas amo con eso me basta  
  
-pero pueden regresar!  
  
-pues lastima porque se Irán al carajo!  
  
-pero hiei como puedes estar tan tranquilo con esto.  
  
-no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto, últimamente te as vuelto muy ninjen  
  
-muy ninjen pero si...-en ese momento kurama paro al la caminata, tomo la muñeca de hiei y le dijo en susurro...  
  
-yo no quiero que maten lo que más amo-dijo sonrojándose.  
  
-pues si tanto amas eso o esa cosa, que haces aquí!  
  
-bueno pues yo...  
  
-eres una inutilidad de hombre por dios!  
  
-esque  
  
-no hay peros  
  
-no lo entiendes  
  
-que hay que entender, no quieres ir por esa persona!  
  
-no es verdad  
  
-entonces que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo mientras podria estar con ella! Haber dime  
  
-esque esa persona no sabe que la quiero...  
  
-entonces que esperas inutilidad de hombre te la pisaras pisándome los talones o iras a protegerla!  
  
-de acuerdo! Papá  
  
-NO PRONUNCIES ESA PALABRE EN MI PRESENCIA!  
  
-que te pasa!  
  
-no es de tú incumbencia-y hiei salto a unos árboles queriendo desaparecer pero no lo logro.  
  
-esta es mi vida kurama ahora y por siempre mía!-decía mientras avanzaba entre los árboles.  
  
-no seas pedante, vamos!  
  
-no voy a ninguna parte contigo, es mi vida yo ire a donde quiera y se que no vendrás tú conmigo.  
  
-pero SIEMPRE hemos viajado juntos porque ahora no?  
  
-mi siempre se acabo!  
  
-no puedes estar ablando enserio!  
  
-a no, pues me escuchaste bien!  
  
-no, no te dejare.  
  
-no seas ignorante como los humanos cada quien esta en su camino ya es tiempo de que tú vallas al tuyo kurama.  
  
En ese momento una luz paso atrás de hiei, quitándole el brillo en los ojos y dándole una mirada más fría que antes.  
  
-hiei?  
  
Hiei fue moviendo los pies hacia kurama, recargo su cabeza en su hombro, kurama lo abrazo muy fuerte pero este no parecía responder hasta que empezó a sacar su katana poco a poco, y se la paso por una de las costillas a kurama.  
  
-Hiei-dijo tomándose la costilla  
  
-lo siento!-preparo otro ataque en eso que termino y persiguió a kurama, pero el no quería pelear con hiei así.  
  
-jajaja veo que te diviertes con el conejillo de indias-salía de la boca de hiei sin que este moviera los labios.  
  
-hiei detente por favor!  
  
-no te ara caso ni para que lo intentes-hiei seguía atacando más rápido cada vez.  
  
Kurama tomo a hiei de la cintura y luego dijo  
  
-perdóname!-kurama soltó una de de sus plantas, pero esta al contacto mandaba una descarga a todo lo que se ponía a su paso.  
  
Hiei cayo lentamente en el pecho de kurama, lastimado y con apenas fuerzas para hablar solo se dejo llevar por el sueño.  
  
-te pondrás bien hiei, te lo prometo.  
  
Kurama se llevo a hiei en la espalda, kurama podía sentir la respiración de hiei en su cuello y sus latidos como si estuviera despierto.  
  
-que paso?  
  
-te usaron, esos malditos  
  
-quienes?  
  
-los de es grupo  
  
-y que me paso?  
  
-bueno...intentaste atacarme, y yo...  
  
Hiei se paro y se puso en el regazo de kurama, el solo se puso un poco nervioso por lo que hizo pero podía sentir tranquilidad en su rostro.  
  
-duerme...  
  
-donde estoy?  
  
-en mi cuarto  
  
-y que me paso?  
  
-te tuve que lastimar  
  
-te iba a hacer daño vdd?  
  
-pues...  
  
-por me quería alejar de ti, últimamente me han estado controlando para matarlos a ustedes pero como paso más tiempo contigo pues allí esta ahora quieren que te mate a ti.  
  
-no te preocupes por mi ahora el que importa eres tú, principito °////°  
  
-de acuerdo  
  
-solo una cosa...  
  
-que  
  
Hiei se incorporo se coloco en kurama y se quedo dormido again... 


	6. Dulces sueños

Hiei había dormido toda la noche en kurama, el no se daba cuenta alguna de que kurama después de que se quedo completamente dormido, empezó acariciar su cabello y rostro, después de un rato se quedo dormido abrazando a hiei.  
  
En la mañana el primero en despertarse fue hiei que no se quería mover de los brazos de kurama, ya que en ellos se sentía querido, pero el sabía que kurama tenia que ir por la persona que mas ama, pero hiei todavía no captaba que era el.  
  
Kurama despertó después que hiei y como de una manera de avisarle le acaricio su cabello, y lo atrajo para atrás para decirle.  
  
-buenos días bello durmiente-dijo kurama con una risita  
  
-cuanto tiempo llevas despierto  
  
-cuanto crees-  
  
-kurama...podrías soltarme  
  
-de acuerdo, no quise molestarte  
  
-y bien?  
  
-bien que  
  
-no iras por esa persona a la que tanto amas?  
  
-pero para que?  
  
-COMO QUE PARA QUE AYER TODO EL SANTO DÍA ME LO REPETISTE Y AHORA RESULTA QUE NO TE ACUERDAS!  
  
-esa persona no me quiere y aunque la ame con todo mi corazón, si el destino la quiere alejar de mi pues...dejare que se valla...  
  
-es tú decisión...  
  
Des pues de un rato kurama intento convencer a hiei de que fueran al parque para que hiei conociera a mas personas.  
  
-vamos  
  
-no  
  
-no te aran nada  
  
-nunca e confiado en los humanos  
  
-por eso ya es hora  
  
-no quiero  
  
-vamos te ara bien aire fresco  
  
-me vale el aire fresco, aparte hay puro humo aya afuera  
  
-vamos por mi|°///°  
  
-bueno, tu me salvaste así que...que va vamos  
  
-GENIAL!  
  
Caminando al parque, kurama se detiene un momento al ver que hiei se va a ver a unos árboles, se sienta en una banca y lo ve como se interesa por aquellos seres hasta que ve que alguien se le va acercando, un "chabo" el típico chabo de ojos azules pelo güero y cuerpo bien formado °///°,y ve que le comienza hablar a hiei.  
  
-hola como te llamas?  
  
-hiei, porque  
  
-no es que eres muy lindo  
  
-porque piensas eso sin que me conozcas?  
  
-tus ojos color rubí lo demuestran  
  
-que insinúas  
  
-que eres muy lindo, y que as sufrido mucho  
  
-como sabes todo eso  
  
-ya te dije por tus hermosos ojos (ósea de color rubí a hermosos)  
  
-OH gracias...  
  
-eres muy lindo hiei  
  
Cuando el le dijo eso hiei se espino con una espina del árbol (ósea por los nervios apretó en tronco del árbol)  
  
-SHET!  
  
-o déjame ver (el chabo tomo la mano de hiei como si le pudiera un anillo)  
  
-me duele un poco (deseguro hice algo que enojara a kurama)  
  
-haber, a ya veo cual es el problema (tomo el dedo de hiei y lo beso, haciendo que con la otra mano hiei destrozara el tronco, el muchacho sonrió con ternura, y saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y con el curo a hiei.  
  
-a gracias...como te llamas?  
  
-Máx  
  
-suena nombre de malo  
  
-ya lo se  
  
-pero soy tan dulce como tu  
  
-que bien  
  
Kurama noto que ese Máx se le acercaba mucho a hiei y decidió ir a proteger su terreno.  
  
-hola-dijo kurama viendo a hiei  
  
-hola dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna Máx  
  
-hola-dijo hiei siguiéndole la corriente a Máx  
  
-hiei...  
  
-mande  
  
-quien es el  
  
-mi nombre es Máx  
  
-si es muy lindo  
  
-si 0_0  
  
-si el me curo de tu planta  
  
-su planta  
  
-si esque soy botánico  
  
-que vocación mas interesante  
  
-Máx que es vocación  
  
-°0°(no me pregunto a mi!)  
  
-mira hiei vocación es como, un trabajo, me explico  
  
-si  
  
-pero si yo te lo había dicho  
  
-es bueno que lo repita no crees?  
  
Hiei con algo de sueño se acostó en el regazo de Máx, dejando a hiei completamente celoso.  
  
-hiei es hora de irnos  
  
-déjalo esta dormido  
  
-(veo que te profirió a ti) cuando despierte dile que venga a casa  
  
-de acuerdo  
  
Al pasar dos horas hiei seguía dormido mientras Máx le acariciaba el cabello, hiei se fue levantando poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que kurama ya se había ido.  
  
-Máx me tengo que ir, te veo mañana?  
  
-si  
  
Hiei corrió a la casa de kurama, ya era de noche, la luna iluminaba su rostro, llego a la casa de kurama avergonzado, pensó que tal vez había cerrado la ventana así que recordó que kurama le había dado una hoja de papel y una pluma, se puso a escribirle una disculpa a kurama, como sabia que tal vez el no lo quería ver se escondió a un lado de la ventana. 


	7. Buena razón?

Dame una razón  
  
Hiei preocupado por lo que kurama pensaría, decidió dejarle una carta a lado de la ventana. Lo que hiei nunca se imaginaria era de que la ventana estaba abierta, y que kurama se la había pasado esperándolo todo el día.  
  
-tendré que de una vez decirle lo que siento, y se que no me corresponderá pero tengo que decirlo, se que esa persona es afortunada al tenerlo.  
  
Hiei deseaba que kurama no estuviera enojado con el pero la verdad era obvia, para el.  
  
**===**==**===**==**==  
  
Kurama  
  
Se que nunca te lo e demostrado de ningún tipo todo lo que siento, a pesar de que nos conocemos mejor que nadie nunca pensé que algún día esto me llegara a pasar...  
  
Se que amas a alguien más, pero aun así te lo diré desde que aquel lobo intento atacarnos por la espalda es llegado a sentir algo por ti.  
  
Al principio no supe que era ni siquiera podía describirlo, no podía, eso creí que era por pasar tanto tiempo contigo pero me e dado cuenta de que se hace más grande cada vez.  
  
La única razón de estar en el mundo humano eres tú, que mas tendría que hacer un youkai en el mundo humano.  
  
No pude resistirme kurama, tu sonrisa, tus ojos color jade me hipnotizaron mi corazón ahora solo responde a tú voz.  
  
Si pudiera tenerte entre mis brazos una vez mas, no sabes que feliz seria, pero lo se no soy esa persona quien tu amas, por la que darías la vida no.  
  
En tu vida jamás seré mas aya de un amigo, o ni siquiera amigo, para ti solo soy un conocido, o menos que eso.  
  
Dame un razón por la cual deba olvidarte, por la cual deba olvidar todo lo que me as enseñado, esa ternura que me as demostrado, esa sonrisa que me das...  
  
Que razón hay para querer olvidar eso dime...  
  
Como ya te había dicho ya era hora de nosotros siguiéramos nuestros caminos, nada mas que yo quería quedarme a tu lado un poco más de tiempo, pero el día a llegado mi camino e decidido, solo e de andar, por el mundo pero sobreviviré mientras tenga un solo recuerdo de ti lo haré, aunque se que tarde o temprano nuestros caminos se cruzaran y aunque tu no me quieras ver yo cumpliré tu deseo, me ire le diré todo a mi hermana, después dejare que el viento me lleve...  
  
Pero algo si te puedo decir TE AMO Suichi-kurama  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Hiei algo triste, y temeroso la deja junto a la ventana, su mirad refleja tristeza sus ojos empiezan a provocar lagrimas, antes de que caigan decide alejarse de una buena vez, en el salto de la ventana de kurama al piso dejo que el viento se llevara esas lagrimas de dolor, al llegar al suelo, suelta una sonrisa, se paro pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y decide empezar a caminar, a mitad de camino se detiene y voltea hacia la ventana de kurama.  
  
Después de una o dos horas kurama despertó, de sus ojos color jade salieron unas cuantas lagrimas que llegaron al piso, se paro miro a la ventana y divisa la carta de hiei, al principio la ve extrañado pero después, de que sus ojos empieza a recorrer las hileras de letras, sus ojos comienzan a llorar de nuevo.  
  
-No! No lo permitiré  
  
Kurama salio corriendo de la casa el día era nublado iba a llover pero a kurama no le importa, busco en todas partes, con Yusuke, Kuwabara, con Koenma con todos y cuando llego con Yukina vio que ella tenia una cara triste y como se imagino, el ya había llegado allí, el peor temor de kurama estaba por cumplirse, el se iba a ir...  
  
Kurama corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo para llegar a hiei pero al momento de verlo, se impacto el no estaba muerto no estaba vivo, pero...  
  
-HIEI!-grito mientras intentaba alcanzarlo  
  
-dime...-dijo hiei mirando confundido a Kurama  
  
-Hiei donde estabas?-dijo intentando de no dejar correr lagrimas a su lado.  
  
-quien eres?-dijo hiei confundido  
  
-como de quien soy? Soy kurama-dijo casi las lagrimas corriendo por su mejillas  
  
-no te conozco-dijo agachándose para ver bien a kurama que havia caído al piso  
  
Kurama salto sobre hiei sin creer lo que de sus labios habían salido las palabras que nunca se imagino escuchar las palabras que lo destrozaron por dentro como dos navajas cortando su corazón haciendo cada segundo se hiciera más doloroso, las palabras de hiei le retumbaban en la cabeza pero no, iba a dejar que eso lo detuviera kurama estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si era necesario para que hiei lo recordara, ya que el era lo que más amaba kurama.  
  
Se que nunca te lo e demostrado de ningún tipo todo lo que siento, a pesar de que nos conocemos mejor que nadie nunca pensé que algún día esto me llegara a pasar... Se que amas a alguien más, te lo diré, La única razón de estar en el mundo humano eres tú Si pudiera tenerte entre mis brazos una vez mas, no sabes que feliz seria, pero lo se no soy esa persona quien tu amas, por la que darías la vida no. Dame un razón por la cual deba olvidarte, por la cual deba olvidar todo lo que me as enseñado, esa ternura que me as demostrado, esa sonrisa que me das...  
  
Como ya te había dicho ya era hora de nosotros siguiéramos nuestros caminos, nada mas que yo quería quedarme a tu lado un poco más de tiempo, pero el día a llegado mi camino e decidido, solo e de andar, por el mundo pero sobreviviré mientras tenga un solo recuerdo de ti lo haré.  
  
Kurama estaba asustado no podía, no quería creer que hiei no lo recordara, el solo seguía aferrándose a el.  
  
-te he dicho que quien eres  
  
-un amigo hiei un amigo...  
  
-pero si yo no te conozco, como puedes ser mi amigo?  
  
-pero yo te conozco desde hace mucho  
  
-no se pero yo también siento que te conozco desde hace tiempo  
  
-hiei, dime hablaste de nuevo con el...  
  
-a con Máx.?  
  
-si con el  
  
-si, además creo que me dijo que si estaba seguro de querer, olvidar algo...pero ya no me acuerdo.  
  
-hiei esperadme aquí no te vallas, ire a arreglar unas cosas con el-dijo alejándose de hiei y dejándolo confundido.  
  
Después de recorrer la mitad del parque encontró a Máx en una banca como si lo estuviera esperando desde hace mucho.  
  
-Máx, ¿que le hiciste a hiei?  
  
-lo que era necesario  
  
-¿era necesario que no me recordara?  
  
-era eso o que hiei se fuera, como el viento e  
  
-bueno, pero ¿hay alguna manera de revertirlo?  
  
-si la hay  
  
-y ¿cual es?  
  
-debes recordarle lo que más ama, intentando recordar podrá recordar todo, pero si por algún descuido le recuerdas algún sufrimiento su cuerpo no aguantara las dos vidas y lamentablemente morirá en ese momento, ya que el cuerpo de un humano como el de un youkai, no es suficiente para poder aguantar dos energías espirituales, su corazón debe decidir en dos partes cual elegir, si por error elige el camino equivocado, su corazón parara y no despertara.  
  
-pero ¿como se lo hago recordar?  
  
-simple. Solo dale pistas o palabras que esa persona usa, fotos lo que sea...  
  
-¿cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que se haga permanente?  
  
-bueno...  
  
-necesito saber  
  
-de acuerdo el hechizo será permanente cuando el sol se oculte (que seria las doce)  
  
-¿estas seguro?  
  
-si, pero date prisa  
  
Kurama corrió lo más que pudo para llegar a hiei que seguía parado en el mismo lugar, al parecer el ya estaba listo para irse cuando sintió el poder espiritual de kurama detrás de el.  
  
-¡Hiei!-gritaba kurama mientras este lo miraba algo extrañado.  
  
-a eres tú, ¿a donde fuiste?-decía hiei viendo como kurama paraba de correr, jadeaba de tanto cansancio  
  
-hiei solo tenemos hasta el atardecer para que me recuerdes-dijo kurama un poco asustado ya que podía ver como el cielo se empezaba a nublar detrás de hiei.  
  
-pero ¿porque tan poco tiempo?-decía hiei aún sin comprender lo que había dicho kurama con claridad.  
  
-en serio ¿quieres recordarme?  
  
-pues...quiero saber en realidad quien eres y por alguna extraña razón siento que ya te conocía, y tengo un sentimiento dentro de mi que nunca había sentido nada mas a tu lado me siento así-decía hiei mientras miraba como la cara de kurama se iluminaba al saber que el si lo quería recordar.  
  
Kurama sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a hiei, por la cintura como si ya estuviera listo para dejarlo ir, pero...no, el no se rendiría tan fácilmente, el lucharía por lo que mas amaba.  
  
-kurama...-dijo hiei ya que ni el mismo sabia porque había dicho su nombre, pero solo quería que el joven dejara de llorar, no podía soportar tanto dolor con el.  
  
Continuara.... 


	8. Recuerdos dolorosos

Recuerdos dolorosos  
  
Kurama no dejo de abrazar a hiei, no podía siquiera pensar que si no hacia nada a tiempo hiei no lo recordaría nunca más.  
  
Por su mente paso que si le recordaba todo también tendría que decirle sobre yukina, y de mukuro, en realidad el pasado de hiei era muy oscuro para un solo ser.  
  
Nadie nunca podría haberse imaginado que el, alguien que solo aparentaba que era frío había sufrido tanto.  
  
Se aparto de hiei lentamente por sus ojos seguían corriendo lágrimas, hiei no podía ver eso así que con una simple palabra lo calmo.  
  
-no tienes porque llorar, si recordándote te hago feliz eso haré-dijo mientras ayudaba a que kurama se levantara del suelo.  
  
-muy bien empecemos por ¿que recuerdas?  
  
-bueno a mi hermana, a Yusuke, al imbecil de Kuwabara, a la torpe de Botan, al diminuto de Koenma, a ogri.  
  
-en resumen recuerdas a todos menos a mí-  
  
-eso creo  
  
-bien, mi nombre es kurama  
  
-kurama  
  
-muy bien, doy mitad Youko  
  
-mitad Youko  
  
-tengo 15 años  
  
-15 años  
  
-como veras soy pelirrojo de ojos verdes  
  
-mmm  
  
-bueno y soy hijo de una humana  
  
-eres ¿hijo de una humana y eres Youko?  
  
-mira yo era un legendario ladrón, un día me intentaron atrapar así que huí, y tome el cuerpo del niño que iba a nacer dentro de esa humana y como vez aquí estoy.  
  
-es lo mas raro, irónico e ilógico que haya escuchado en todo mi vida  
  
-acostúmbrate  
  
-bien y que más  
  
-bueno te conocí cuando intentábamos robar los tesoros sagrados del mas aya  
  
-y lo logramos  
  
-*-*U si...  
  
-y que paso  
  
-hurameshi nos derroto  
  
-a ya recuerdo, cuando secuestre a la habladora  
  
-si keiko  
  
-a y también recuerdo a un...  
  
-lobo  
  
-exacto  
  
-que intentaba  
  
-atacar lo que mas amaba  
  
-y que yo estaba ahí  
  
-si tu estabas ahí pero el lobo intento atacarte a ti  
  
-si pero...  
  
-yo me puse como escudo para protegerte  
  
-muy bien  
  
-ah, me duele, ah me duele-el recordar a kurama le trajo recuerdos dolorosos a hiei de cómo estuvo a punto de dejar que lo mataran, y como no fue capas de decirle todo frente a frente.  
  
-hiei?  
  
-¡que pare, es dolor es muy intenso!-decía hiei mientras apretaba su pecho señal de que su corazón estaba recordando algo doloroso  
  
-hiei tienes que recordarme, por favor-gritaba kurama mientras veía como hiei gritaba de dolor a la situación  
  
-Hiei...se que nunca te lo he dicho pero...últimamente te e agarrado cariño, no se porque...pero a tu lado me siento feliz...tu mirada me reanima...en un día gris...yo...no soportaría perderte...preferiría morir a tener que perderte...seria mi eterno dolor...por favor...intenta recordarme...  
  
-kurama...¡tu...eres mi dolor!  
  
-¿que?  
  
-si...el recordarme es lo que me causa este dolor intenso, eres mi dolor kurama, fui un tonto al no haber expresado, todo lo que siento, como tu me sent. Atraído, esas miradas que me dabas eran suficientes para poder curar este corazón herido, pero no para recordarte...  
  
-por que nunca me lo dijiste  
  
-No lo hice...porque...acuérdate soy el niño prohibido quien podria amarme...quien seria tan estupido como para poder arriesgar su vida por mi...  
  
-Yo...  
  
-no ya no...  
  
-no te necesito no te puedes ir  
  
-mi corazón ya no lo puede aguantar kurama, con solo habértelo dicho me siento feliz  
  
-no dejare que te vallas  
  
-perdóname...kurama  
  
Kurama al escuchar las palabras no hizo mas que romper en llanto, no lo podía creer hiei lo había dicho, pero ya era muy tarde para el pobre y dulce corazón del pequeño hiei.  
  
Hiei se aferro a su pecho, callo de rodillas, en su rostro se podía ver dolor, que al parecer no tenia fin, seguía gimiendo de dolor, era casi inexpiable.  
  
Supongo que nadie podria soportar tanta angustia, dolor, al parecer todos los deseos y temores de hiei estaban a punto de estallas en aquel corazón tan frágil.  
  
Los ojos de hiei empezaron a tornarse totalmente rojos, se levanto como una bestia, daba gemidos de dolor cada instante el dolor lo estaba controlando.  
  
Kurama le rogaba que fuera aquel hiei el dulce, el que lo recordaba aquel hiei que siente aquel hiei a quien amaba...  
  
Hiei no hizo más que darle una mirada de odio a kurama que no lo pudo ver así, kurama intento lo único que se le ocurrió, ya que no quería dañarlo.  
  
Tal vez un abrazo podía expresar, que si, que si había un mañana, que la esperanza solo hay que buscarla, y con eso tal vez regresaría el pequeño y dulce hiei...  
  
Hiei tenia los ojos enardecidos de odio, ¿hacia quien? ¿Hacia que? No lo podía explicar no era demasiado hasta para un youkai.  
  
Kurama abrazo a hiei intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo bueno que hay en la vida, lo bueno del humano.  
  
Hiei hizo mueca de desagrado hacia el abrazo, y empujó a kurama lejos, ni el mismo podía explicar a donde iba y por que.  
  
En los ojos de kurama las lagrimas ya empeñaban a correr como ríos hacia en suelo, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, no el no podía detenerlo.  
  
Cuando intento pararse una mano le ofreció ayuda era Máx., con un extraño espejo en las manos, en el reflejo estaba la imagen de hiei como era dulce.  
  
-ven, no podemos dejar que muera  
  
-pero...  
  
-lo se, ahora no puede responder a nada aunque uno lo intente, el dolor que el ocultaba muy adentro de el lo esta posesionando.  
  
-¿habrá modo de regresarlo?  
  
-lo hay  
  
-cual es  
  
- mira este espejo guarda la ternura y amor de una persona, y al parecer tu apareces en el de hiei, veras en el espejo hay dos partes el dolor y el amor, la imagen de hiei esta en amor y la tuya en el dolor.  
  
-que puedo hacer para que el no sufra  
  
-el espejo del lado del dolor esta roto  
  
-y debo repararlo  
  
-exacto, solo así te recordara  
  
-vamos no hay tiempo  
  
Kurama y Máx. Corrieron hasta encontrar rastros de hiei, pero al parecer el cuerpo ya no podía aguantar mas, por que empezaba a dejar sangre por la calle.  
  
************************************************************ Espero que les haya gustado, y para los fans de hiei como "perdón" hasta a mi dolio escribirlo 


End file.
